Contradictive Relationship
by Foxboy614
Summary: After a recent break-up, Alvin and Brittany begin to wonder why they continue to come back to each other time and time again. But the answers they get seem a bit contradictive. Rated T just to be on the safe side. I OWN NOTHING!


**As usual, I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Ross Bagdasarian Jr. does. I'm just a guy doing this for fun. I do not wish to gain anything from this.  
A/N: The format here is similar to my Theonor one-shot (see A Night Swim). Alvin, though, has brown eyes like he did in the CGI films.**

Sitting up in the tree of his backyard, clad in a red t-shirt with a big yellow "A" and long, brown pants with a hole in the right knee, and the end of each leg starting to look worn-out, red and orange shoes, and his usual red cap was Alvin Seville, his arms crossed and an upset look on his face. He and Brittany Miller, his on/off girlfriend had once again got into an argument and broke up, and have been broke up for a week now; the longest they've gone since they reached their teen years.

Alvin, like his brothers, had experienced several changes as teenagers. Alvin, physical maturity wasn't the only thing; there was also MENTAL maturity. True, he's still one to hatch crazy schemes, but they're now not AS common, and he's quicker to atone for them should they cause too much trouble. He's also grown quite handsome for a chipmunk; his shoulders have broadened, and his brown hair had grown down to his shoulders in the back, and his bangs had been kept parted in the middle.

Brittany herself had also grown up both physically and mentally. Like Alvin, she's matured quite a bit, but still has some of her bad moments where her self-centered attitude shows its head. She's also more likely to put her sisters before her own popularity. And physically speaking, she's grown into quite a pretty girl. She'd filled out nicely in the chest and hip areas, giving her a smooth set of curves. Her auburn hair has also grown out, and she still keeps it in her usual ponytail. Her sense of fashion hasn't changed much, and Alvin has noticed that Brittany's choice of attire for when they're together show off her curves very nicely, and he gets to see her smooth, bare legs a lot. To Alvin, she was the whole package.

Sadly, the one thing that hasn't changed much between them is their tendency to argue a lot. True, they don't argue CONSTANTLY, but there's still arguments between them nonetheless. And their relationship is still the love/hate type it was when they were kids. The good nor the bad outweighed each other; it was pretty balanced out.

"*sigh* Why must we do this all the time?" Alvin asked himself. "Why must we constantly fight and break up, only to kiss and make up shortly afterwords?" He was always confused by this. Normally, when most boys have an on/off relationship with a girl, they eventually call it off for good. But not Alvin. He's always been the odd guy when it came to that. "Why can't I call it off with her? Something tells me I should, but another part tells me not to, and that part's almost always the loudest."

 ***At the Miller's house***

Little did he know, Brittany was having the same dilemma he was. She was sitting on the porch of her and her sister's tree house, looking towards the direction of Alvin's house. She was currently wearing a pink jacket over a white t-shirt with a big pink cursive "B" that Alvin had given her as a present, pink short shorts, and white boots with short heels. She was also wearing pink eye-shadow, making her blue eyes stand out and appear more alluring.  
"Oh… that Alvin drives me crazy in more ways than one." she said to herself. "We do this crap every time; we fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up, rinse and repeat. Many would say I should leave him for good and move on."

"But… why can't I?" she asked herself. "You know what? Let me rephrase myself; why WON'T I? Why can I not just up and leave him?" It was a big mystery for her. Alvin had several traits that pushed her buttons a lot; he still had a big ego, he still had his immature moments, and he still tended to overreact to things. In short, he was… Alvin. It makes more sense to her than it would to others.

But while he had his bad traits, he still had his good traits that made her love him. He may make fun of his brothers a lot, but should someone else mess with them, he's always quick to come to their aid. He's gotten better about putting his family above himself. She's also noticed he's not truly malicious with most of the things he does; he does feel regret should his plan go wrong and out of hand. And despite their arguments, Alvin's always been there for her when she needs him. Like with the things that irritate her about him, Alvin being… Alvin is what drives Brittany crazy, in both bad AND good ways.

Brittany decided to go to Alvin and try to make up with him. But to her surprise, Alvin was coming up to see HER! She met him down at the base of the tree.  
"Hey Brittany..." Alvin said shyly.  
"Hi Alvin." Brittany said back, shy herself.  
"Listen… about our last argument… I'm-" Alvin began, but was cut off when Brittany placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.  
"I know what you're about to say… and I forgive you. I'm sorry myself." she told him.  
"It's ok. I forgive ya." Alvin told her as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "This isn't the first time we've broke up like this, and I imagine it won't be the last either. But a girl as kind and hot as you are is too good to leave for good." he told her with a short laugh at his last statement. Brittany smiled and hugged Alvin close to her.  
"And a guy as hot and good-hearted as you is too good to leave forever as well. You're the kind of guy who can fill a girl with contradictive thoughts." Brittany told him.  
"How so?" Alvin asked curiously. He'd never heard that before.

"One minute I'm wanting to strangle you, the next minute I'm wanting to kiss you until we're breathless. First I'd want to beat you senseless, then tend to your wounds immediately after. I'd want to drown you one minute, then give you mouth-to-mouth the next. And finally, I'd want to throw you off a cliff, then rush down to the bottom and catch you." Brittany explained. Alvin was dying with laughter by the end of what he said.  
"Holy crap!" he said between laughs. "I've never heard anyone use THOSE examples before."  
"That's just how I feel for you, Alvin." Brittany told him. "But I probably never could try all those violent things to you. I love you too much."  
"I love you too, babe." Alvin told her. "And I don't plan to stop any time soon." he added as he pulled her in for a kiss, which she happily returned.  
As they were kissing, Alvin moved his hands to the back of her smooth thighs and in a quick, fluid motion, he lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She arched her back and let out a soft moan when she felt Alvin gently nibble her lower lip. Alvin kept one hand under her thighs to hold her up, and he ran his other hand up and down her side, letting his fingers trace her curves, but being careful not to touch her breasts or bottom. Both their tails were wagging happily.

The kiss lasted for who knows how long before the two had to break away for air, with Alvin playfully tugging at her lower lip with his teeth. Alvin always loved kissing her; she had such a sweet and intoxicating taste. To him, she had her own, unique taste, but with a hint of cotton candy. And to Brittany, Alvin had his own taste as well, but with a hint of cherry.

"Oh, how I've missed that." Brittany said, slightly giggling when she felt Alvin tracing soft, sweet kisses up and down her neck. He even planted a few nibbles on her neck a few times. Soon, Alvin broke away and they both stared deeply into each other's eyes; her sapphire-blue eyes getting lost in his golden-brown eyes.  
"I've missed your sweet lips and taste too." Alvin replied. "But I've missed you most of all." he added as he hugged her close.

"So… now that we're back together again… you wanna join me for a swim at the lake?" Brittany asked.  
"Possibly." Alvin replied.  
"I've got a new two-piece, and I'd like your opinion on it." she added in a suggestive tone.  
"When do you wanna go?" Alvin asked enthusiastically, wanting to see her in the two-piece. Brittany giggled in response.  
"Get your swimsuit on, and we can leave as soon as." she told him.  
"Can do!" Alvin exclaimed as he set her down, gave her a quick peck on the lips, then headed home to get his swim trunks.

Brittany watched him leave and sighed. He was definitely an unusual, contradictive boy…  
But she loved him for that, and wouldn't have it any other way.

 **And that's a wrap! What do you think? Did I do good? Did I make them too OOC? Am I bugging y'all for always asking questions about how I did at the end of my stories? If you answered "yes" to the last one, I'm sorry; I just want to do good.  
Like always, I accept critiques, and not flames.  
That's Theonor and Alvittany down. Next up will be Simonette, my personal favorite of the pairings.  
Anyways, I'm Foxboy614, and I'm signing off. Peace!**


End file.
